


【法扎】坠凡尘

by WhiskyRain



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskyRain/pseuds/WhiskyRain
Summary: 那钟声响了，一下，两下。把你从昏沉沉的梦里搅醒过来。怎么是两点了。屋外的月光淌着，祥和，同过去分明没有一点区别，可是一切都不一样了，满屋子的荒唐凌乱，那年轻人正睡得酣甜，可你醒了，无论是哪个梦里，你都醒了。你落荒而逃。
Relationships: Laurent Bàn/Nuno Resende, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	【法扎】坠凡尘

**Author's Note:**

> -曾写于2018年7月。
> 
> ·妞扎班萨。nunoban无差。有一点车尾气但看不出攻受欢迎随意脑。  
> ·第二人称。  
> ·短篇极限一小时，爽文产物逻辑混乱。ooc及各种知错犯错。不死鸟的概念基本私设。

他是迟早归属天空的鸟儿，振振翅落下羽尖的绒毛。那洁白的绒毛像是温柔的雪花，落在你手里便消失得无影无踪。传说有种不死的鸟儿，烈火焚身里翻滚一圈又是崭新的生命，追逐着太阳一直向上飞，那火红的羽翼在灼烧中越发美丽。而那鸟儿重生之前洁白温柔，却从不展翅飞翔。  
他哼起了轻快的调子，弯着眼睛笑得露出一口洁白的牙齿。他叫着你的名字，喊你大师，问你乐谱上那唯一一点点重音安排得是否合理又足够沉重。他就像是你生命乐谱中的那个重音，抢眼，鲜亮，又沉重。真疼，但他不自知。  
萨列里，萨列里。他唤。  
你不搭理，他便继续唤，温柔不知休止。萨列里，萨列里，萨列里，萨列里。  
你回了眸，他于是夸张地行了一礼，把手中的鲜花送到你唇边予你。他说，这是今晨最娇嫩的那朵花，现在，献给你了。  
你吻吻花瓣，吻它的芳香和沾染的露水。那孩子不知从来采来花便一路小跑来献给你，他鼻尖还有汗珠，被汗打湿的头发一缕一缕沾在他的额头。风尘仆仆，可他的眼睛亮晶晶的，那双亮晶晶的眼睛看着你，只看你一个人，闪闪发光像是一双璀璨的宝石。  
孩子，你又在期待什么呢？你发问。  
他其实已经不是个孩子了，他成年那个生日你还亲自去过，送了一份礼物，道了一声生日快乐。你的礼物并不珍贵，是一只叮叮当当响的八音盒，打开奏着他亮晶晶的小星星变奏曲。然而他看上去太兴奋了，比那宴会高潮迭起那一整晚加起来还要雀跃，他看着你，拉你坐下，给你倒茶切了一块涂着厚厚甜腻奶油的蛋糕。你当然要推辞说要走，可看他隐隐委屈的样子便几乎立刻后了悔。  
大师，坐下吧，大师，我要献给你一支曲子。他踮着轻快的步伐几乎是跃到了钢琴前，都不给你婉言拒绝的机会。他开始弹奏，那是一首欢快的舞曲，似乎还没有填过词——他一边弹一边哼唱，唱词颠三倒四嗓音像泡过最香甜的葡萄酒，醉呼呼得你听得含糊，隐约听出其中夹杂的“大师”、“萨列里”，倒像是现场胡乱编的词句。  
他问你你是否喜欢。  
你太喜欢了，就像你热爱他的天赋，你完全做不到不喜欢他手下流淌的曲子。可你说不出，于是也就没有回答。但他依旧看上去兴奋过了头，拉着你叽叽喳喳说了太久的话。真的太久了，午夜的钟声敲得他意犹未尽舔舔唇，给自己倒了一大杯冷水灌下肚。我太惊喜了，我还以为您不会来我的生日会。他说。  
你的确没有打算来，你早早的去挑了礼物，不情愿选贵重的，又不愿意轻贱了他，你挑三拣四才好容易决定送他一只八音盒，就在街拐角那老匠人订的。那年迈的老工匠手艺粗糙价格也不昂贵，一首那孩子写的小星星变奏曲也算是独到一份心意。你收到成品亲自校齐了那些满世界乱跑的走调音符——倒也没有如此夸张，只是你要面对的那天才连八分之一调的小差距都听得出，你又如何敢送他粗制滥造的小玩具？你终究是不愿轻略了他。你差了下人要他准时在这一天把礼物给他送去，你以为你这样的忙碌，一定会错过这一天，可你错了，前一天你几乎就已经坐立不安地翘盼着，等确切到了这一天，你早早把下人叫住，又说要自己亲自去。可你看上去太过于犹豫不决了。你徘徊不定了太久，几乎等到他的客人都散光了，夜深得厉害才敢走进去。  
你询问他是否是喝了酒。  
他笑了。  
他的眸子像是揉碎进去了一把闪着光的小星星，他低头摆弄你给他的八音盒，叮叮当当轻快的小星星呀似乎让他整个人都闪亮起来。他不看你，只低着头小声说如果自己喝了酒就好了。  
你几乎没听懂他在说什么。可你很快反应过来了。零点的钟声撞过了，下一次该是轻飘飘一下的钟声，你胡乱的想着，他的生日已经过去了，你觉得你该回家了，太晚了，那孩子——对，他已经不是个孩子了，这年轻人，他还在一脸欲言又止的样子，他缠着你要你多待一会多陪他一刻吧。你看他略感委屈的样子，忽的想，也许你过去真的对这年轻人过于严厉或忽略了。他几乎就要让人觉得自己真是太过分。  
可你究竟想得到什么样的回应呢？我又给得了你什么呢？  
只要是您，大师，只要是您怎样都好呀。他的天真姿态自然而单纯，不死鸟抖了抖羽毛，落下的细绒落在人间化成了那些上帝的宠儿，他俨然便是其中之一。  
你唤他的姓，转而叫他的名，莫扎特，沃尔夫冈，沃尔夫冈，沃菲，沃菲，沃菲。你几乎要透不过气来。他是那样的温柔又热情，那双被上帝亲吻过的指尖跳跃啊，多情柔软，像抚弄一件最心爱的乐器奏响美妙而纵一生仅一次绝不重复的乐声。那雪白的鸟儿歌喉婉转，不肯飞翔，依偎地土地里扎根，翅膀细嫩柔顺，像是一缕搅一搅就会揉作一团儿的白烟。那些破碎的白烟飘着，模糊了你的视线，怎么挥都挥不散，你痴迷地追逐那些惹人发狂的美好，可你看不清他汗水沾湿的脸颊，可你知道他一直一直用着怎样热切滚烫的眼神凝视着你，追逐，像是足以一生。那鸟儿不曾展翅，便跳跃着打开了门，赶着你越过去，是了，是那里，是你在追寻的吗？你亲吻他的脸颊和唇瓣，再三浅吟那过了期的生日祝福，再过一会，就一小会，屋外的钟啊，便会撞响第一下。到那时，你会不会便舍得抽身离去？  
那钟声响了，一下，两下。把你从昏沉沉的梦里搅醒过来。怎么是两点了。屋外的月光淌着，祥和，同过去分明没有一点区别，可是一切都不一样了，满屋子的荒唐凌乱，那年轻人正睡得酣甜，可你醒了，无论是哪个梦里，你都醒了。  
你落荒而逃。  
你便听见，那扇好容易才开启的门，就这么轻飘飘合上了，落下了咔哒的一声。锁了。那么轻的一声，却惊得你仿佛听了平地里一声雷。  
不，不该是这样，也不想是那样，可该是哪样呢？  
你低声问他，孩子，孩子，你又在期待什么呢？  
他怎么不是个孩子呢？他那样天真自在，惹人怜爱。你初一见便被他轻易骗走了半颗心。如今他孜孜不倦找你讨要另半颗，你却又舍不得。  
就算舍得又怎样。  
那孩子把你的那半颗心带进了黄土里掩埋好，你的胸腔里便空了一半。那首葬礼上的安魂曲还是你亲自奏的，你却连替任谱完它的资格都没有。不称你的心的哀乐里，雪白的鸟儿叼着那血淋淋的肉团，纵身跃进了火里。它是决不展翅的不死鸟，可你的心只是个凡物。它烧灼，哀叫，痛呼。于是你也烧灼，哀叫，痛呼。  
那鸟儿痛苦扑棱着翅膀，火焰怕是不会褪去了，它便趁着热火的滚烫冲上天。  
那火一样的鸟儿只有眼睛是漆黑的。你该知道，那是你烈火里烧焦的一半的心，你把另一半终于交给了它，让它能够拥有双眼看向人间不迷路。你盼它借着者凡物能够返程回到你身边，可它奔向太阳没有回头路。它终于可以展翅飞翔，可它却频频回望。它的眼睛亮晶晶的，落下了一连串的泪。  
大师，大师，不要再哭了，我舍不得。可它还是义无反顾飞走了。不死鸟生来便是要奔向太阳的，它浴了火，便不再被准许停留。那泪水落在你掌心。你视线模糊，小心翼翼捧着那点晶莹剔透遗落人间的宝物，可你在那片小小的积水里看见了自己的影子。  
——原来是你自己在哭。  
  
【END .】


End file.
